


I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

by danime25



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Jeralt Reus Eisner Lives, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danime25/pseuds/danime25
Summary: Ferdinand can't and won't say it. Byleth won't say it either. Everyone at Garreg Mach can't believe how oblivious these two are.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

“Status report?” Jeralt looked over his shoulder as he looked out at the fishing pond. The water was still, making a perfect mirror of the sky.  
  
“No major casualties this time. Less than a hundred in need of white magic,” Byleth listed off the condition of their army after the Battle of Gronder. She was lucky she had her father to help her with organizing her troops. She couldn’t imagine how difficult this would all be without him.  
  
“Good.” He sighed, “At least there weren't any casualties.”  
  
“Professor!” Mercedes ran out of the dining hall. “Oh excuse me, was I interrupting something?”  
  
“No.” She turned around to face Mercedes, “Is something the matter?”  
  
“I just thought that if you were available, we could use another healer to help… But if you and your father are talking about other things that need to be done, then I won’t bother you!”  
  
“It’s alright.” Jeralt said, “You can go help her quickly.”  
  
“Thanks. I’ll be right back.” She ran after Mercedes to help where she could. Jeralt walked back into the dining hall and served himself some bootleg liquor as he waited for his child. She came back less than an hour later and looked at him. “Can’t hardly walk away without you getting in trouble.”  
  
“It was one drink.” He rolled his eyes and then smiled, “Ready for our walk?”  
  
“I am.” She smiled  
  
“Before we go, when was the last time you ate?”  
  
“I ate after we got back from Gronder. Don’t worry about me.”  
  
“I know, I know, I just want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”  
  
“I know dad.”  
  
“Okay, then let’s go.” He said and lead them around the monastery  
  
“You know this area would be lovely with some roses. Ferdinand mentioned back at his home there were some Aegir family roses he’d be willing to bring… after every thing’s settled of course.”  
  
“Sounds like he knows a lot.” Jeralt laughed  
  
“Yes. He knows how to brew tea to perfection. Of course, Lorenz can do that as well but… he hasn’t offered me any roses. Just a bunch of marriage proposals.”  
  
“I think I’d rather have you marry him than that Sylvain boy.”  
  
“He clearly has feelings for Mercedes. I know my students a bit too well.” She laughed  
  
“Yeah?” He laughed along with her. It was so obvious to him. He just wondered if she could see it herself  
  
“I think so. I’ve listened to so many of Linhardt’s lectures on his crest and how Flayn’s crest is related to his… I don’t think I have the heart to tell him the truth.”  
  
“I can definitely say they like you. Some more than others.”  
  
“What do you mean?” She asked as they stopped just before the gates leading to the monastery  
  
“Not that the students don’t like you… but I…” He started to explain. Almost as if it were to illustrate his point, Ferdinand ran towards Byleth.  
  
“Professor… I... what was I here to tell you.”  
  
“It’s okay Ferdinand. Just take a second to collect your thoughts.” She said to him calmly. After taking a breath, he remembered what it was that he was to say to her  
  
“I wanted to discuss something with you about my position within our forces. I think I could serve better as a healer. I just think with my crest…”  
  
“I can help you train white magic if that’s what you wish but I think you’re quite skilled in the position you’re in.”  
  
“Thank you Professor.” He smiled at her. He took her hands carefully before saying, “I won’t let you down.”  
  
“Of course. Was that all you had Ferdinand?” She asks him, not pushing him away  
  
“Well I was going to brew some tea. I… I managed to stop back at my home and found some tea leaves that were not yet used or stolen. It’s an old family favorite. If you had time, you could join me. But I understand if you have actual important things to do with your father…”  
  
“Go.”Jeralt said. Byleth turned around and looked at him. “We weren’t really doing much Ferdinand. So, go have tea with him. Of course that is if you want to.”  
  
“I’ll talk with you later.” Byleth told her father and followed Ferdinand to the dining hall  
  
“I hope you don’t mind, but I invited other members of our house to drink. Although I must say not too many took up the offer. Mercedes, Annette, Linhardt and Marianne I can understand since they’re still at work. Or resting after work. However, I think the only people that might be joining us are Lorenz, Lysithea, maybe Hilda, and Sylvain.”  
  
“That’s alright. I understand that they may want to do other things in their free time.” She was sympathetic to her other students  
  
“Well I don’t have much in the way of sweets to go with this tea, however I think you’ll find that this tea will speak for itself.” He smiled as he brewed it, “I remember drinking this for the first time to celebrate Saint Serios Day… it was rather cold and I remember begging my mother for something sweet. And she made this for herself so she let me try it and I fell in love. I did learn my brewing techniques from her after all. My dad couldn’t boil a stew to save his life.”  
  
“That sounds lovely.” Byleth smiled at him  
  
“And… I’m glad that you are one of the only people outside of the Aegir family who has gotten to try this.”  
  
“Thank you for making this for me.”  
  
“I believe the family story about this tea was that it brought my ancestor Saint Cichol and his wife together and at their marriage they drank this tea before consummating their marriage, and later having Saint Cethleann.” He explained. Byleth couldn’t help but laugh at his story. Even if it weren’t true, she thought it made an interesting origin story to a bunch of leaves. He brought the tea pot over to the table and poured a cup for Byleth before pouring a cup for himself. He looked over the edge of his glass so as to gauge her reaction.  
  
“You’re right, it’s very sweet. However, I like it. Lysithea would definitely like this.” She laughed to herself, “I’ll try not to drink it too quickly, but it’s delicious.”  
  
“I’m glad you think so.” Ferdinand smiled at her, “Professor… I… do you really think I could be helpful as a healer?”  
  
“I do.” She smiled back at him. Little did they know, from one corner outside the dining hall Sylvain and Mercedes watched over them. From another was Jeralt. Mercedes huffed and whispered to Sylvain.  
  
“She’s so clearly in love with him. Why won’t he tell her how he feels?!”  
  
“I don’t know, if that were me, I would’ve proposed to the professor by now.” Sylvain shakes his head at Ferdinand's slow attempts at courting  
  
“This is so ridiculous!” Annette whispered behind them  
  
“Have you been watching the professor as well Annie?”  
  
“Of course we have.” Felix rolled his eyes  
  
“I never took you to be a snoop.” Sylvain teased him  
  
“Shut it. At least she’s not interested in you. I would have to actually intervene if she were.”  
  
“Hard watching your daughter grow up, huh?” Manuela asked as she spotted Jeralt looking into the dining hall  
  
“Good evening Profesor Manuela.” He said calmly  
  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
  
“I just… it’s so painfully obvious they’re in love, but neither one seems to want to make the first move.” Jeralt sighed  
  
“I could drop a hint to her tomorrow. We were planning on practicing pegasus riding…”  
  
“Oh well.”  
  
“What has he said?” Manuela asks, pressing her ear against the glass to join Jeralt in the eavesdropping  
  
“He keeps bringing up whether or not he’d be a good healer.”  
  
“He wouldn’t be bad.” She shrugged  
  
“Guess that’s the only thing he thinks he can talk about with her. Other than giving my daughter pregnancy tea.”  
  
“Oh my. Perhaps he wants to ensure they can produce an heir before marriage?” Manuela listened in.  
  
“I… Professor, if I may be so bold.”  
  
“Finally!” Nearly everyone watching or listening was hoping that he’d say something about his feelings  
  
“Yes Ferdinand?”  
  
“I… I notice that you put me at your side in battle. I can’t help but wonder… does it mean something?”  
  
“Oh… Well, you know. You hold up well against black magic and the spear of Assal manages to quell our enemies quickly and efficiently.” She explained  
  
“Oh I see.” He took a breath and smiled at her. That was a perfectly logical explanation.  
  
“My goodness she’s just as awful as he is.” Manuela rolled her eyes  
  
“Oh my… the tea’s gone already?” Ferdinand opened the top and saw the only thing that remained was the leaves, “I have a little bit more, would you like me to brew another pot?”  
  
“No, not tonight.” She smiled, “But thank you. I was thinking about heading to bed now.”  
  
“Should I walk you to your room?”  
  
“Yes!” Mercedes practically screamed. They peak their heads out to see where that noise had come from, only to see that the other students had scattered and hid in the shrubs nearby  
  
“I’ll be alright. It’s only around the corner, but thank you for the offer Ferdinand.”  
  
“My goodness.” Manuela rolled her eyes and decided to take immediate action. She stepped into the dining hall and gasped, “Professor! I apologize for intruding but I’ve been looking for you. I heard murmurs that an imperial spy was found here and they were trying to make an attempt on your life. I see you are fine now, however I’d recommend going back to your room with someone. Oh Ferdinand. Would you be so kind as to escort her?”  
  
“Of course Professor Manuela.” He bowed to her and got up, offering an arm to Byleth  
  
“Oh thank the goddess for Professor Manuela!” Mercedes sighed in relief as she had taken back her position up against the walls. Byleth took his arm and followed him to her room.  
  
“The stars are beautiful tonight.” He commented  
  
“They are. They’re stunning on the pond. I saw them when I was walking around with my dad. I also pointed out to him the spot where you said you would plant your roses.”  
  
“You did? I merely made that suggestion in passing… I did not think you’d take the suggestion to heart. But… in a way it pleases me. You must care about all your students so strongly if you could remember something so small for me.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“I do hope you don’t hang yourself up on every word I say. I’m sure your brain would burst trying to remember every little thing about me.”  
  
“I mean I don’t remember filler words like ‘um’ and ‘ah’.” She replied and he laughed with his full chest  
  
“I… professor. It might not mean much while we’re at war… however I would be remiss to not tell you how I yearn to be by your side.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I… I know you put me at your side during battle but I would like to stay by your side… for whatever you wish to do when you have reached peace.”  
  
“You think I’ll be able to do it?”  
  
“Yes. I know you will Professor. Your will is even stronger than Edelgard’s… and obviously more righteous… I don’t believe you could ever have such a cruel agenda as Edelgard has…. I’m getting away from my point and comparing you to Edelgard, which is not fair to you.”  
  
“What is the point then?”  
  
“I think you and you alone can help Fodlan see a peaceful day once more… and when that day comes, I hope to see it from beside you. As your commander… or whatever you may need me.”  
  
“So close. He was this close.” Sylvain and company groaned as they watched from the entrance to the Abyss  
  
“Good night Professor.” He said and headed off. After she stepped into her room Ferdinand rounded the corner again and stood at her door  
  
“Go ask him what he’s doing.” Mercedes pushed Sylvain out from behind the barrels. So much for their hiding spot.  
  
“Oh hello Sylvain. How long have you been there?”  
  
“Not long. I was just down in Abyss discussing something… with Yuri.”  
  
“Ah I see.” Ferdinand replied, “I hope you did not see me… with the professor.”  
  
“No I didn’t. Are you waiting for her?”  
  
“No… I do not know if you heard, but there was talk that an imperial spy had wormed their way into Garreg Mach and Professor Manuela tasked me with protecting her. I… just was going to make sure she was safe for a couple of minutes.”  
  
“I can take over, if you’d like.” Sylvain offered him  
  
“No, I’ll be fine. I had some tea rather late so I am wide awake.”  
  
“You sure?” Sylvain smiled at him  
  
“Yes. And quit it with that nefarious look. It’s like you’re insinuating that I have an ulterior motive for protecting our professor, and leader.”  
  
“I’m not insinuating anything.” He shrugged, “I just think you might be in love with her.”  
  
“I could never. I… While her status is more than acceptable than a dethroned noble like me… I’m sure she has her eyes set on Dimitri. He is much more befitting a woman like her than I.”  
  
“He has no interest in Professor. He’s clearly in love with Marianne.”  
  
“I suppose you are right.” Ferdinand pondered, “Well then perhaps another noble… like Lorenz would prefer her.”  
  
“Oh come on.” Sylvain laughed, “There’s no way you don’t love her.”  
  
“What I may feel doesn’t matter... I would just prefer to be by her side. I don’t have to be there as her husband. That would be outlandish.”  
  
“What if she loved you?”  
  
“I think I’d be beside myself… but I would be rather happy.” He frowned a little as he thought. Could he really live to watch Byleth marry another man?  
  
“Maybe you should just tell her how you feel. It might work out better than you think it will. I mean, at least you have a decent reputation. She won’t reject your advances and call you a flirt.” Sylvain poked fun at himself  
  
“You’re right. Thank you Sylvain… That actually helped a little bit.” He smiled. Sylvain left and after Ferdinand’s attention was firmly focused on the door between him and Byleth, the rest of the gang snuck away. No, he couldn’t disturb her. She was probably already asleep. Well he could stay outside for a little bit. It was his duty to make sure she was safe after all.  
  
“My.” Manuela passed by Ferdinand. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Oh I… I’m just protecting the Professor, like you asked.” Ferdinand replied  
  
“Oh right.” She had almost forgotten her own lie, “Well I’m sure she’ll be fine, so you could probably go to your room.”  
  
“I can’t take a chance.” He huffed, “After all aren’t you just as worried about the spy?”  
  
“I suppose so…” She hesitated, feeling bad for stringing him along. But it really was for his own good!  
  
“Professor! Ferdinand!” The gatekeeper ran up to them, “I have something to report… apparently there’s a spy amongst our ranks…”  
  
“Yes, we know.” Ferdinand said. Manuela’s face went pale  
  
“So it’s real.”  
  
“What was that professor?”  
  
“Oh nothing, Ferdinand.”  
  
“I’ll tell Jeralt, but we should make sure someone’s watching over the professor’s room!”  
  
“I’m watching it as we speak.” Ferdinand replied, “And I’d be more than willing to be questioned in case you cannot trust me to not be the spy.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“I’ll help you Ferdinand. Two sets of eyes are better than one right?”  
  
“That would be a great help. Thank you Professor Manuela.” Ferdinand nodded and accepted her help. They waited silently in front of Byleth’s door for a while before Manuela broke her silence.  
“So… I may have lied to you Ferdinand.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well… when I barged in on you and By… the Professor, I made up that there was a spy. I hadn’t heard anything.”  
  
“Then… is this spy fake?”  
  
“No. I’m afraid it’s not.” She sighed  
  
“Then why lie?”  
  
“Well… I can tell how much you just love her, but also how you haven’t done anything about it, so I tried to get the little ball rolling a bit quicker.”  
  
“It seems as though everyone wants to snoop on the professor and I… but I suppose you are right.”  
  
“Well you should tell her.” Manuela huffed  
  
“I couldn’t. I promised myself I wouldn’t tell her before the war’s over.”  
  
“And if she died?”  
  
“I.. I… she…” He sputtered  
  
“Exactly my point.” She sighed a little bit, “Anyway… I’m sorry about lying to you.”  
  
“You are forgiven.” He said. His head drooped as he stood in front of the door. He leaned against the door as he got progressively more tired, “How are you not tired, Professor Manuela?”  
  
“Oh… I stay up late all the time.” She replied  
  
“I see.” He yawned. The door creaked under his weight and he went to fix it and opened the door to her room. There she was, resting. The moon covered her face in a pale light and he kneeled before her. She was beautiful and it was hard to keep himself together in that moment. Manuela sighed as she watched from the door frame. Why couldn’t she have someone that looked at her with sheer adoration that Ferdinand held towards Byleth? “Professor?”  
  
“Mhm?” She made a noise as she shifted around  
  
“Are you a light sleeper?” He asked  
  
“Who’s there?” Her eyes fluttered as she tried to figure out what was going on  
  
“I apologize for waking you, but… I have something I must tell you.”  
  
“Oh Ferdinand… are you… are you going to ask about white magic again?”  
  
“No. I… Professor, I must profess my love for you. I wish to be at your side as your husband… if you feel the same towards me.” He told her  
  
“I... I love you too.” She smiled as she rested her right hand on his cheek, “But I’m rather tired.”  
  
“I understand.” He got up, “I’ll let you rest. I just… I was concerned after hearing about the spy that I need to tell you my feelings.”  
  
“Thank you…”  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then… I hope you don’t mind if Manuela and I guard your room.”  
  
“No I don’t mind. Just be careful.” She yawned  
  
“Okay… good night.” He said softly before heading back outside  
  
“Is everything alright?” Jeralt rounded the corner quickly  
  
“Yes, she’s in there and I’ve been watching the door for a while.” Ferdinand tells him  
  
“Well that’s good I guess. Thank you, you two can leave if you want to get some rest.”  
  
“Alright… Thank you Captain.” Ferdinand said and left  
  
“He told her.” Manuela smiled a little bit  
  
“What did she say?”  
  
“She said it back.”  
  
“So he’s my son now.”  
  
“Basically.”  
  
“That’s great.” He laughed a little. The morning came all too quickly and Byleth remained safe. She woke up and the first thing she did was head towards Ferdinand’s room. It seemed as though they were of the same mind and he met her almost halfway.  
  
“Good morning.” He greeted her and took her hands  
  
“Good morning.” She held onto him tightly  
  
“I meant what I said last night… I do love you Pro… Byleth.”  
  
“I love you too Ferdinand.” She looked into his eyes  
  
“I’m rather hungry. Would you join me at the dining hall?”  
  
“I would love to.” She smiled as she let go of his hands before they started walking to the dining hall  
  
“Oh professor! Thank goodness!” Mercedes hugged her as she entered, “They caught the spy!”  
  
“Really?” Ferdinand perked up  
  
“Yes! In fact they found a couple.” She replied, “But you’re safe now and that’s all that matters!”  
  
“Thank you Mercedes.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
“Wonder what they have…” Ferdinand looked to duck out of the conversation where he didn’t belong “Oh congratulations you two by the way.” She smiled at them  
  
“Thank you…” Ferdinand said quietly, embarrassed. Byleth squeezed his hand gently to assure him  
  
“Let’s get breakfast.”  
  
“Sounds good.” He agreed with her before they sat down and ate their meal together. 


End file.
